Love You to Death
by Alexilaihorox
Summary: China and Russia had a good thing going until Russia's psychotic behavior broke them up. Now China is content to stay as far away from Russia as possible, but the larger nation is not ready to let go. He wants to show China just how MUCH he loves him.


**A/N: I've recently become obsessed with this show and I just had to write something about it. I apologize if the character's personalities are not correct. I'm only going by the little bit that was in the show and from other fanfics I've read on here. This is the first story I've ever written for Hetalia so please be nice. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia even though I wish I did.**

**Please enjoy ^^**

China sighed. Today's world meeting was off to a rather fun start. Not ten minutes into discussing….whatever they had tried to talk about…and already England and America were at each other's throats. France wasn't helping with his comments about how they bickered like an old married couple. The "old" being directed at a fuming England.

Just down the table from him, Cuba sat smoking a cigar, the smoke drifting lazily to the ceiling. A blonde nation with glasses—China couldn't remember his name or even recall ever seeing him before—was quietly stuttering out something about how "smoking is bad for you."

Across the table he saw Poland trying to explain to Lithuania how important accessories were to one's outfit. Lithuania just smiled and nodded, looking rather uncomfortable. China almost felt sorry for him. Poland was …something else.

On the other side of the room, China saw his younger brother, Japan, squeal and flush deeply as his other sibling Korea groped him in greeting. China couldn't help but smile and feel relieved that Korea had yet to spot him.

Germany looked like he wanted to be anywhere but the meeting as an excited Italy flung himself into his lap, babbling about going to dinner and something about pasta.

Prussia walked into the room then, a small fluffy yellow chick on his head. "Shut up everybody!" he yelled, gathering the entire room's attention. Prussia smiled. "Now that the awesome Prussia is here, we can get this stupid thing started."

"Brother," Germany said quietly, holding a squirming Italy at arms length. "The meeting started almost fifteen minutes ago."

"Not much of a meeting," Prussia stated, flopping into an open chair. China had to agree. Even now, as China watched, Greece rearranged his fat cat on the desk and then laid his head gently on its huge body. He was snoring seconds later.

Squabbling from his left made China glance over, only to see an irritable Romano and a laughing Spain arguing over something. The only word he caught was "tomato." China sighed again. How were they supposed to get anything done when everyone was acting so immaturely?

"Something wrong, da?" a voice asked from behind him. China froze, not even daring to breathe. No, no, no, no, no, _no_! Why oh why did Russia have to be here? Sure it was a world meeting but didn't he have something better to do, like bashing puppies' and tourists' heads in with the pipe that he seemed to carry with him always?

"You seem tense, da…what's wrong?" Russia asked, placing a large hand on the much smaller nation's shoulder.

China resisted the urge to scream like a little girl. Instead, he opted for jumping out of his seat and backing slowly away from the very large, and very intimidating nation. "You showed up, that's what's wrong, aru," China spat out, still backing away.

Russia just smiled wider, his violet eyes staring intently down at the petite Chinese, a dark gleam making shivers run up and down China's spine. He clucked his tongue, shaking his head at the smaller nation. "Is that any way to treat your lover, Yao?" Russia asked, reaching out and grabbing China's arm before the oriental could escape.

China struggled to get out of the stronger man's grip but it was useless. He glared up at the big Russian, the words spilling from his lips venomously. "I am _not _your lover. I am _not _your boyfriend. I'm not even your _friend_, aru. You have no right to call me by my name. Get your hands off of me and leave me alone. _Now_, aru."

"Now, now," Russia said grinning madly, enjoying watching the small man seethe. "You know that…" he trailed off, stiffening at the sound of a distant, "Ivan dear!!"

"We will discuss this later Yao," Russia said, leaning down and planting a firm kiss on the confused nation's lips. Before China could scream at him, he was gone, fleeing the room like his life depended on it. When China heard a snarling Belarus whirling into the room moments later, knives unsheathed, he deemed that to be true. Russia's younger sister truly was a terrifying being, rivaling even her big brother.

As China stood there, staring blankly at a wall, trying to convince his body that he did _not _like being kissed by the pale-haired psychopath, Korea was silently sneaking up behind him.

"Hyung!" he cried, latching himself onto the smaller male and groping his nearly non-existent breasts. China screamed in fear, thinking that Russia had returned while he wasn't paying attention, but quickly calmed when he realized it was just Korea.

He whirled, angry. "_Don't _scare me like that, aru!"

Korea just smiled, his spirits undampened by China's fierce snarl."It's been so long since I last saw you! You should come visit me more often!"

Thankfully, China was saved from answering Korea when America's glasses landed on the table right in front of them. "You thick-browed bastard!" America hollered, climbing onto the table instead of going around it.

"Your fat ass deserved it!" a flushed England shouted, self-consciously smoothing out his _slightly _thicker than normal eyebrows.

Once America had his glasses back in place, he stomped back over to the blonde brit. "Now you listen here, you scone-loving…"

And that's how the nations of the world spent the next hour.

-:-

China walked cautiously down the hall, trying to reach the exit of the building the meeting had taken place in without encountering a certain Russian. It was bad enough that the man wouldn't leave him alone at the meetings, but he also went so far as to delude himself into thinking that they were in a relationship. Not to mention that Russia stalked him almost constantly and the ancient Chinese knew without a doubt that the Russian had broken into his home more than once. The man was crazy!

He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, praying that it wasn't Russia and sighed in relief, mostly, to find France walking alongside him. The blonde man was twirling a rose in his fingers, the soft petals brushing China's cheek, while his other hand stroked the stubble on his chin. "Such a heartwarming display of affection my lovely China, if I do say so myself," he commented lightly.

"What on earth are you talking about, aru?" China questioned. Had the romanticist suffered a blow to the head from being in close proximity to America's and England's fight earlier?

"Why, I am speaking of the searing kiss you so passionately shared with Russia there in the meeting. The strength of your love takes my breath away," the Frenchman cooed, patting China on the back as if he were congratulating him.

China just shook his head, not even bothering to argue with the delusional Frenchman. "I have to go, aru" he said, picking up his pace and leaving France behind.

The blonde just laughed, raising his hand with the rose and calling out, "If you need any help bedding your beloved, feel free to come to me for tips and helpful hints. I wish you the best of luck!"

China stumbled at the words, his face scarlet. He did _not _want to bed the psychotic Russian. In fact, he was fairly sure that he would love it if the violet-eyed nation just fell right off the face of the earth, never to bother him again.

He felt slightly guilty at the thought as he continued to walk along. He didn't want Russia to die, but he really _did _want him to leave him alone. He hated the lack of privacy. He hated the way the large nation stared at him hungrily. But he really had to admit, he didn't necessarily _hate _Russia, but he was certainly terrified of him.

He had tried a relationship with the pale-haired man before, quite some time ago, and he had to admit, it had been nice. For the most part. The Russian had given him flowers, showered him with pure, unrestrained affection and love. It was wonderful. But the other, darker side showed itself when Russia had wanted to go farther than China was willing. That night China had barely escaped with his life, bruised and bloodied. After that he decided he would stay as far away as possible from the man who had nearly killed him.

When he arrived back at the hotel room he was staying in he heaved a sigh of relief. He had successfully evaded the Russian. He was also pleasantly surprised to find no unwanted flowers or gifts. He smiled to himself at his aloneness before going to his small suitcase and getting out more comfortable clothes to change into.

After changing into a deep red top he had brought from home and a pair of calf-length pants he padded quietly over to the window, not bothering to turn the lights on yet. He pulled the curtain aside, staring out at the sunset that was just starting. He watched it for a few minutes, trailing his fingers over the glass lightly before his stomach growled and he laughed softly. "I guess I'm hungry, aru," he murmured aloud, bringing his hand back to his side.

A horribly familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind, effectively trapping the smaller nation. "So am I," Russia growled in China's ear.

China screamed.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) Reviews are very much appreciated and thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
